rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bitwa o Sanktuarium
INTRO ( Gdy Zeus i Wojownicy Olimpijscy zaczeli atakować Sanktuarium Rycerze Zodiaku broniąć razem Saori Sanktuarium ) " Sanktuarium " Zeus:Tym razem Rycerze Zodiaku bedziecie przeklinać ten dzień że mnie spoktaliście Saori:Nie dajcie się na straszyć mojemu ojcu i jego Wojowników Olimpijskich Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy ) Tak Ateno Wojownicy Olimpijscy:(wszyscy ) Poddajcie się teraz a nic wam nie robimy Saga:Tylko tak mówicie ale my się nie poddamy Camus Shura Mu Aiolos Aiolia Aldebaran Shaka Milo Maska Śmierci Aphrodite Orfeusz Lira Asterion Argor Marin Dante Capella Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun wszyscy razem użyjemy zakazannego ataku Ateny Saori:Rycerze Zodiaku ja wam pozwalam na ten mój zakanny atak ( Do Sanktuarium przybył Ikki widząc rozpaczynowszą się walkę , Ikki poszedł się dołączyć do zakannego ataku Ateny ) Ikki:Ej Saga i reszta Rycerzy nie zapomieliście Shun:Barcie Seiya Hyoga Shiryu:Ikki ! ( Jeden z Wojowników Olimpijskich miał dość ) Abrian:My wojowncy Olimpijscy użyjemy zakannego ataku Zeusa Frefisz:NasAtemion Orfeusz Lira:Uwrzajcie oni pierwszi atakują Luno Melodia '' Aiolos:Rycerze Zodiku teraz się nie uda użyć Krzyku Ateny musimy sami naszym mocnymi atakami ich pokonać Maska Śmierci:No ''Fale Hadesa Okrusz:Oszczep Znnikont '' Saga:''Inny Wymiar Gastrio:Gastrio Giganto '' Seiya:''Metory Pegaza Teriusz:Xobisu '' Hyoga:''Diametowy Pył Zeta:Harfa Apollous Shiryu:Gniew Smoka Neronusz:Melton Monni '' Camus:''Burza Poranka '' Metusz 2:''Cebrit Milo:Scarlet Needle Antares Lemon Wielki:Lemonowy Świt Shura:Excalibur Amenom Mały:Hydra Demonska Ikki:Pięść Feniksa Babel:Rasxon Aiolia:Lwa Grzywa Amenom Wielki:Wymiar Słońca Aphrodite:Diabelskie Róże Boriosz:Fale Zeusa Shaka:Buddy Świtu Petra:Pertions Partios Aldebaran:Rogi Byka Kratos:Silny Pallasa Mu:Mgławica Barana Ulemiusz:Ultamians ( Walka Rycerzy Zodiaku a Wojownikami Olimpijskimi niema końca siły są nie które wyrównane a niektóre nie jest trudno określić kto wygra bitwe o Sanktuarium jest zaciekła Saori odesłała Asetriona Argora Dante Capelle Marin po swoją boską zbroje ) Saori:Asterion Marin Argor Dante Capella idzcie po moją boską zbroje szybko Shun:Choć nie mam zamiaru walczyć tylko mogę sie bronić przed swymi i wrogów atakami Niebiaski Łańcuch '' Zeus:To nie mozliwe ten rycerz andromedy przypoina syna Heliosa ale to nie ważne Ateno córko zryzygnuj z walki to oszczędze ciebie Saori:A oszczędzisz mojich Rycerzy Zodiaku ale wszystkich Zeus:Nie Złoci muszą ponieść kare Saori:Nie no to się nie zgadzam na to Złoci Rycerze poświęcili się do mnie i do reszty Rycerzy Zodiaku oni wzieli całą kare na siebie widzisz ojcze oni walczą ala mnie Aiolos:Tak nie może być Asterion Argor Dante Capella Marin użyjcie swojej mocy by reszta marnych wojowników olimpijskich was nie zabiła " Przy posągu Ateny " Marin:Atena nie dałam nam swojej krwi Asterion:No i co teraz Rycerze Zodiaku walczą z Wojownikami Olimpijskimi Argor:My do nas nie przyszli ''Zjawy Meduzy '' Shiryu:To sprytne Argor Mu:Nieźle jak Argor Saga to ty go uczyłeś Saga:Nie Amenom Wielki:Nic na to się nie uda znamy takie tryki Petra:''Burza Pioruna '' Aldebaran:O nie tego nie zrobicie ''Rogi Byka '' Ulemiusz:Ta bitwa bedzie trwać aż do 7 nocy i 7 dni tyle nie wyczymacie Zeus:Wojownicy Olimpijscy ostateczny taka Wojownicy Olimpijscy:( wszyscy ) Tak jest Zeusie Saori:Rycerze Zodiaku przegotujcie się Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy ) Tak Ateno ( Wszyscy użyli jak Wojownicy Olimpijscy jaki i Rycerze Zodiaku zakanne moce przez bogów ) Wojownicy Olimpijscy :( wszyscy ) ''Piorunójący Zeusa '' Rycerze Zodiaku: ( wszyscy ) ''Krzyk Ateny '' (Oba moce zakanne odbychają się zajemnie i niszczac przed wszystkim wszystko ) Zeus:Hahahahaha nie macie juz szans Saori:Nie poddawajcie się Shun:Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Ikki oni są silni Orfeusz Lira:Zranili Argora Dante:Ej Argor Capella:Nie mamy szans Saga:Nie podajemy się Maska Śmierci:Gby nie te dzieciaki było nam łatwiej Aiolia:Mówisz o Seiyi Shiryu Hyogi Shuna i Ikkiego na dzieciaki Babel:Ej Wojownicy Olimpijscy mamy szans pokonać Rycerzy Zodiaku uderzajcie czulsze punkty Zeta:Widać Babel Zeus dał ciebie do nas jako jedyny z byłych Rycerzy zodiaku Camus:Więc to tak Saori:Nie od dam Sanktuarium ojcze Zeus:Córko lepiej uważaj Wojownicy Olimpijscy zabijcie Rycerzy Zodiaku Wojownicy Olimpijscy:( wszyscy )''Piorunójący ''Zeus ' Saori:Rycerze Zodiaku !!!!!!!!!!! Rycerze Zodiaku:( wszyscy ) ''Krzyk Ateny '' ( Bitwa o Sanktuarium ciąglę się toczy czy Saori razem z Rycerzami Zodiaku uda się pokonać Zeusa i Wojowników Olimpijskich ) KONIEC